Nanopore sequencing is a technique for determining one or more characteristics of a biomolecule, e.g., ribonucleic acid (RNA), deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) strand, toxins, etc. A biomolecule sequencing device is able to identify characteristics such as the sequence/order of nucleotide bases in order to characterize a DNA strand. In nanopore sequencing a DNA strand, for example, is suspended in a solution and driven through a pore in a nanopore device. As a DNA strand passes through the pore, electrical characteristics (e.g. a resistance, a sensed current, or a sensed voltage) of the nanopore device vary in a deterministic manner as different nucleotide bases, i.e., adenine (A), guanine (G), cytosine (C), and thymine (T), of the DNA strand pass through the pore. Studies have shown that variations in DNA sequences are associated with a range of diseases, such as cancer, cardiovascular disease, and immune system disease. It is important, therefore, to accurately measure characteristics of the nanopore device during the nanopore sequencing in order to accurately characterize the DNA strand.